The Trainer Student and Strange Class
by DigitalGuardian
Summary: Harry goes to the Dursly's after being deemed a squib. Rejected Harry wishes to be loved, his magic calls upon Jirachi. The wish-making Pokemon sends Harry to the Pokemon universe. Where his magic is cloaked by the dimensional rift, until he his 13, when his magic overwhelms the cloak. Catching the eye of a certian Headmaster. T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been born, but he was not alone. A few seconds after him, his younger twin brother, James Jr. was born.

Lily and James Potter loved their sons with their whole hearts. When Voldemort threated their children's lives, they, of course, went into hiding. Along with their secret keeper, an Auror named Riley Charge was assigned to stay at their children's side.

Late one night James Potter had gone off to a meeting with Dumbledore, Riley played with the little ones while Lily rested in her bed room. It was near midnight when Voldemort struck. A green flash and Riley was dead before he could pull out his wand.

The dark lord traveled up the stairs silently not to wake Lily or the babies, he entered the twin's room and with a simple flick of the wand, he sent the furniture, the cribs, everything, flying. He smirked at his handy work when he saw J.J. tumble out of his crib with a bleeding arm.

Then his older twin crawled out of his broken crib, seemingly unharmed. He crawled right over to his crying brother, wrapped his arms around him and looked up at Voldemort. His green eyes looked up at Voldemort, almost pleading for him to stop. The Dark Lord sneered and raised his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!" _There was a flash of green light. Harry screamed in pain but he heard another, deeper scream as he lost consciousness.

Lily couldn't believe it; she had awoken to a horrid noise. Splintering wood, a baby screaming, one of HER babies screaming. As she ran down the hall she had seen a flash of green light right after the horrible words of death were spoken, but when she made it to the room, Voldemort was gone. Her son Harry was asleep, but J.J., her little J.J. was awake crying.

She scooped him up comforting him, Lily noticed his bleeding arm. She wiped away the blood revealing a cut that would, someday, leave a scar. "James, he's, he's the one." She whispered, "HE stopped Voldemort, he did that, oh my baby James. You are so brave to protect your brother." She cooed.

"LILY! LILY WHERE ARE YOU!" the voice was recognizable. Her husband was home. Lily stood up to go to him but stopped.

She looked down at Harry. "He looks fine, I'm…. I'm sure Riley will get him." She stated firmly and she quickly went down the stairs to see her husband.

* * *

3 year old Harry sat on the stairs watching his parents smother his younger twin with love. It was their birthday but no one noticed that he was not there. Hunger overwhelmed him; he crept down the rest of the stairs and weaved his way through the crowd. His godfather, Lupin, noticed him. Although he was stuck in a conversation but he did mouth 'happy birthday.'

At the end of the party and all the guest went home. J.J. cried out pointing at Harry. "Why was he there? It my bwthday!" James and Lily spoiled the younger twin but usually forgot about Harry.

"Shh, shh go play with your new toys." Lily hushed. James Jr. gave her a suspicious look.

"….."  
"Don't worry we'll take care of everything." James said reassuringly. J.J. nodded and waddled over to his toys. Still keeping an eye on their son, Mr. Potter turned to Harry. "Now aren't we being a little selfish, its Jamie's big day."

"Honey maybe he feels jealous of Jamie, I mean he is a squib….. Maybe we could send him to my sister?"

James snapped his fingers. "Brilliant Lily! Contact your sister, no matter what, get her to agree, I'll get the papers in order." Harry felt something die in his heart as his own parents planned to send him away for good.

* * *

Harry sighed; he flinched from the pain in his stomach. For a week he's been in the cupboard. The day he had arrived he was put in there. No food so far, only one cup of water, and lot of verbal abuse and a little bit of physical abuse, freak, unnatural, stupid, some of the words that still rung in his ears. His glasses had been broken on the first day, the young boy shivered.

_"So this is my life."_ Harry shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek_. "I don't want this, I want to be loved. I want a family to except me for who I am. I want to be loved."_ Harry continued to repeat this over and over as he closed his eyes.

Then there was a flash of a brilliant white light. Harry quickly opened his eyes again, and to his surprise he was surrounded by fluffy, purple clouds, purple crystals floated around in the air.

"HI!" Harry whirled around; floating towards him was a strange looking creature.

"Who, who are you?" Harry asked; his whole body was shaking.

"Don't be scared, I would never hurt you. I am Jirachi, I grant wishes and that's why your here. I'm taking you to another world, to a family that will love you forever and always and that you have my word." The small wish-making creature explained holding out its hand.

Harry looked dazed for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Jirachi's hand. There was another flash of white light.

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum sat down at the kitchen table after putting her 6 year old son, Ash to bed again. He had told her something was coming but didn't know what. She looked out the window; even though it was dark she could see something in her garden. Fearing that it could be a hurt Pokémon, she grabbed her flash light and coat and went outside.

Mrs. Ketchum pointed the beam of light at the figure in the garden. "Oh my…" what she saw was a boy, no more than three years old, curled up in ball. He had messy black hair and pale skin. He wore clothes too big for him and he had a few bruises and scratches. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shape scar.

Gently scooping the poor child up, she brought him into the house. Once inside she placed him on the couch, wrapping him in a blanket and brought things to attend to his wounds. With a damp cloth in one hand and the phone in her other, she called Professor Oak, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy.

* * *

Professor Oak watched the little boy silently as Nurse Joy finished what Mrs. Ketchum had started. "Has he said anything?"

Mrs. Ketchum looked up. "Yes, he woke up a little while ago, I asked who he was and he mumbled Harry Potter."

"Hmmm, I'll look that up in my data base." Officer Jenny muttered.

Professor Oak looked back at Mrs. Ketchum. "Did he say anything else?"

Ash's mother thought for a moment. "Yes, he muttered Jirachi."

"Really?" Professor Oak asked; intrigued.

Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "Yes."

Nurse Joy came over. "I'm done, but what worries me is it looks like this boy hasn't eaten for a while."

"Is he awake?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, but he won't eat."

"And I have some more bad news." Officer Jenny stated as she walked over. "Harry Potter doesn't existence there's no file on him, in any of the regions."

Professor Oak sighed. 'Then we'll have to find him a home." They turned to little boy on the couch. To their surprise, Ash was standing over Harry _feeding _him pieces of a loaf of bread.

"Ash?" The little boy looked at him mother.

"Mommy, is he my little brother?" Mrs. Ketchum looked from her son's dark eyes to Harry's sparkling green eyes, she smiled.

"I think he'll be fine here." She said softly, the other adults agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Magical Birthday

**I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Ketchum watched as his brother took off on his journey. He petted his Poochyena, Fang; that one of Ash's childhood friends, Augusto Shadow, had given him. In three years, it would be his turn; he looked at his little canine friend.

"Come one let's go explore the woods." Harry suggested; Poochyena yipped happily. The two raced into the forest. They didn't get too far before they came across four digimon Pokemon. Harry recognized all of them.

"Three Zangooses and a Seviper, uh oh." Harry has read a lot of books about Pokémon and remembered that Seviper and Zangoose hated each other.

One of the Zangooses swiped the Fang Pokémon, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey stop that!" Harry shouted; the Zangooses looked at him.

"Zang." Two charged at them.

"Fang! Use Swagger!" Poochyena obeyed making the two Pokémon confused.

"BITE!" The dark attack was able took knock out one of the Zangooses before the other one recovered.

The second Zangoose charged ready to Fury Swipe.

"Dodge!" Harry cried; Fang jumped out of the way just in time. "Use Tackle!" The Bite Pokémon hit the second Zangoose, knocking him out.

Harry looked around, "Where's the…"

Suddenly the last Zangoose burst from the bushes. "Zang!"

**_"Leave him alone!"_** Suddenly Seviper was in the air its bladed tail was glowing purple. He slammed into the Zangoose, protecting Harry. The last Zangoose was knocked out, the Seviper looked at Harry.

**_"Thank you little one."_** He collapsed to the ground. Harry sprinted over to him and scooped him up.

"Come on Fang." Harry ran to Professor Oak's lab with Fang at his heels.

* * *

**_6 years later_**

Harry rested by the side of the road, Seviper was curled up next to him and a baby Bulbasaur rested in his lap. Harry had grown; his black hair was still pretty messy, green eyes still active and his lightning bolt scar still, well, doing what scars do. He wore his glasses, a sleeveless, black, zippered up jacket; that had two yellow stripes on his chest, making a V. Underneath he wore a white T-shirt, light blue pants and white sneakers lined with red.

Since he saved Seviper, those two became the best of friends. The best part Harry could speak with Seviper, which he still doesn't know why. He could also understand Arbok and Ekans.

Since of their strong bond, Professor Oak allowed Seviper to be his first Pokémon. By then Harry had grown a keen interest for Dark and Poison type Pokemon. For fun he had defeat all the gym leaders like his brother, Ash had. He had caught many Pokémon but with him right now were, Seviper, Fang (who had evolved to Mightyena), Politoed (NAME: Hopper), and Bulbasaur, for the females that were with him, Sableye and Monferno (NAME: Sparks). Bulbasaur had recently hatched from his egg. Now he's almost thirteen and was being called home for his birthday.

"Well looks like the Birthday boy is having a great day on the side of a road." A voice said, making Harry jump.

He looked up for his book and saw a sixteen year old girl. She had light brown hair that barely brushed against her shoulders and grey blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. She wore a red bandana around her neck and a watch around her wrist. Her t-shirt was green, and had white, long sleeved under shirt. Over that was a black, short sleeved jacket. She wore tan cargo pants and brown hiking boots. Around her neck was a necklace that had a magnet that held onto a shrunken poke-ball. Clipped to her jacket was a pin, it was oval, the bottom half was red, the other half was white, like an upside down poke-ball, with white things that looked like wings on the side. Her dark red backpack hung off her shoulder. Hanging off her other shoulder was her Charmander, Blaze; her first Pokémon. Beside her was an Absol.

Harry frowned, "Augusto why the heck did you scary me like that?"

August smiled. "Because at the rate you're going, you are going to miss your birthday party."

**_"It is true little one."_**Seviper pointed out.

**_"Oh sure take her side,"_** Harry grumbled, his partner just snickered.

August smiled more. "Come on." Harry put away his book and returned Bulbasaur to his poke-ball. He joined August with Seviper at his side.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum washed the dishes with Misty putting them away. Max was on the couch with Brock. Tracey sat on another couch sketching Dawn's Piplup. The said trainer talked to May, everyone's Pokémon were everywhere. Ash was still to arrive with his new friends. Of course the birthday boy was still missing along with Augusto.

"Who knew Ash could be late for his brother's birthday." Misty said sighing.

"Who knew the birthday boy could be late for his special day." Tracey said chuckling.

"ELLOOOOOO!"

May looked up. "Now that sounded like August." The teens giggled. Brock got up and opened the door.

He smiled. "August haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The gym trainer joked.

August smiled back. "Now what would by the fun of in that?" She asked. "OH! And I found the birthday boy." August stepped aside revealing Harry.

"Good now we're just waiting for Ash and his new friends." Dawn said as the two teens came in.

"WAIT! DON"T CLOSE THE DOOR!" A voice shouted. Hearing this and recognizing the voice, August, with Rapidash reactions, kicked the door closed. The whole house shook as soon as the thing slammed into the door. August then reopened the door revealing Ash and Pikachu still in the position in which they hit the door.

"uhhh." The duo fell to the floor.

"ASH!" Two new voices called, a girl with a lot of hair and a Pokémon nestled in her hair and a boy with green hair ran up to the door.

"What a kid." The girl huffed.

"Are you calling a sixteen year old a kid?" Max questioned.

The girl shrugged like it was normal. "Yea."

"I'm sorry about our friend." The boy said.

"Actually that was my fault, I closed the door on purpose so he would hit… A welcome home and why are you late present." August said sheepishly.

The boy and girl looked at her. "Have we met before?"

August grinned as she kneeled. "Hey Ashy you can get up now."

Ash looked up. "Huh?" His eyes widen as he smiled. "Hey August! Long time no see!" He said jumping to his feet. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Pica!"

"Char!"

The boy snapped his fingers. "I remember you. You're that Harmoanein Battle champion aka Ash's friend."

"Then who is everyone else?" The girl asked.

"I am your one and only true love." Brock said suddenly kneeing down and taking the girl's hand. "You're voice is as soft as a flower ugh!" It happened in one motion, Max and Misty grabbed his ear and pulled but suddenly Croagunk came out of nowhere and used Poison Jab. Brock fell to the ground; Croagunk grabbed his leg and dragged him away. Everyone besides the unnamed teens burst out laughing.

"Ah will he be okay?" the boy asked.

"Yea, he'll just pop up some time later Cilan." Ash said laughing.

"And getting up late on the day you're suppose to get your first Pokémon is worse than that." Harry snickered.

"Hey!" The girl grabbed Ash before he pounced.

"What a kid." She said sighing.

"AX-ew." Her Pokémon agreed.

"So who are you guys?" Cilan inquired.

"His friends, I'm Misty the Gym Leader in Cerulean City, over there is Tracey, he's a Pokémon watcher, May, a Coordinator, and her brother Max, Dawn, another Coordinator, Harry, his brother and the one that was dragged away was Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter City and now training to be a Pokémon Doctor."

"Why do you keep calling Ash a kid, he can be mature when he wants to be. I mean he is my older brother." Harry said shrugging.

"Because he acts like one, I'm Iris and this is my friend Axew."

"AX-ew"

"And I'm Cilan a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"I heard of a Pokémon Connoisseur." Brock said popping out of nowhere. "I never thought I would see one in Kanto though."

"ACH!" Iris jumped, Ash and August laughed.

Then Mrs. Ketchum then came out into the hall. "Is everything okay?" She smiled when she saw her son. "Ash you're here, now we can start the party." She said happily.

"Party?" Iris questioned.

"Yea, it's Harry's 13th Birthday." Dawn said, picking up Piplup.

Max looked at them. "Shouldn't you know that? Ash did tell you."

"Actually he didn't." Cilan replied.

"And you guys followed him to Kanto…. BWHAHAHAAHAH." August burst into a fit of laughter, Harry and a few others joined her.

Ash looked over at his newest friends. "Let's let out our Pokémon and Cilan, you can go help my mom in the kitchen."

Cilan smiled. "Sounds like a sweet idea Ash." The trio along with Harry and August let out their Pokémon and Cilan headed for the kitchen.

The house was now full of life. Partying, showing off their Pokémon, badges, ribbons, skills, they played games and had a good time.

Ten minutes before mid-night everyone gathered in the dining room, Mrs. Ketchum and Cilan brought out the cake. Ash picked Harry up, much to the boy's protests and sat him down in front of the cake. There was a round of 'Happy Birthday' and August's birthday song…..

_Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates  
The fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun  
And the whole clan gathers round and gifts and laughter do abound  
And we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song_

Happy Birthday  
Now you're one year older  
Happy Birthday  
Your life still isn't over  
Happy Birthday  
You did not accomplish much  
But you didn't die this year  
I guess that's good enough

So let's drink to your fading health and hope you don't remind yourself  
Your chances of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year  
Does it feel like you're doing laps and eating food and taking naps  
And hoping that someday perhaps your life will hold some cheer

Happy Birthday  
What have you done that matters?  
Happy Birthday  
You're starting to get fatter  
Happy Birthday  
It's downhill from now on  
Try not to remind yourself  
Your best years are all gone

If cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney  
And live for all eternity inside a block of ice  
But instead your time is set this is the only life you get  
And though it hasn't ended yet sometimes you wish it might

Happy Birthday  
You wish you had more money  
Happy Birthday  
Your life's so sad it's funny  
Happy Birthday  
How much more can you take  
But your friends are hungry  
So just cut the stupid cake

Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday  
Dearrrrrr Harryyyyyyyyyy

_(FUNNY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG BY THE ARRAGANT WORMS)_

Everyone burst out laughing, 1 minute to midnight.

"Make a wish Harry." Mrs. Ketchum said softly.

Harry just couldn't stop grinning, he had everything he wanted. He was loved; he had great friends and a wonderful family. His Pokémon were brilliant and he, personally, was content.

30 seconds

_"Well." _

**5 SECONDS**

Harry thought, petting Seviper.

**3 SECONDS**

_"I wish _

**2….**

_For a magical year."_

**1**

He blew out the candles. Then there was a gust of wind. Everyone looked up to see an old man, wearing the strangest of clothing, holding a candle (PORTKEY!), and standing on the other side of the room.

His eyes twinkled softly as he spoke. "Hello, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am in the home of the Ketchum's, I presume." Nobody said a word.

* * *

**That's the chapter, I'm sorry for the bad grammar or any words or phrases that don't make sense. Sometimes my train of thought switches. It might take a bit for the next chapter to come up. I most likely will update Kenta's Destiny first.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wish beyond measure

**I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon**

* * *

30 seconds

_"Well." _

**5 SECONDS**

Harry thought, petting Seviper.

**3 SECONDS**

_"I wish _

**2….**

_For a magical year."_

**1**

He blew out the candles. Then there was a gust of wind. Everyone looked up to see an old man, wearing the strangest of clothing, holding a candle (PORTKEY!), and standing on the other side of the room.

His eyes twinkled softly as he spoke. "Hello, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am in the home of the Ketchum's, I presume." Nobody said a word.

* * *

All the Pokémon were ready to attack. "Ahhhh, who are you again?" May asked.

"And how did get into my house?" Mrs. Ketchum added.

The man smiled. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"Is this a joke?" Iris asked.

"I can assure you not."

"Then where did you come from?" Cilan inquired.

"I come from a different dimension, everyone take a seat. This will be hard to explain than just to regular muggles."

Everyone sat down; they passed out the cake as Dumbledore explained everything about his word, to muggles to wizards. He explained that some children are born with magical properties in muggle families. Which Harry is one of those… in a different dimension. Tracey asked how come, since the school started when you were ten, then why Harry wasn't accepted then. Dumbledore explained that since there was a dimension factor, it actual covered up Harry's magical aura. Finally it actually overwhelmed the mask just a few weeks ago and Dumbledore has been spending his time messing with a port key so that he could travel through dimensions. After he explained everything he let it all soak in.

Finally Ash spoke. "So my brother is a Wizard?... That's kind of cool."

Harry smiled. "It makes sense; remember that time when Team Rocket almost got away with Pikachu, Seviper and Togepi. I got so mad, then suddenly they were with us and Team Rocket was blasting … again."

Dawn giggled. "They do that a lot."

"But I know what you mean, I was amazed; a great first impression." Misty said nodding.

Dumbledore smiled. "I would like Harry to attend to Hogwarts, he can come home during summer vacation and school breaks and he can learn to control his magic."

"What do you think Mom?" Harry asked.

"Well it does sound like a great opportunity for you." Mrs. Ketchum said softly.

"Just come home during vacation and try not to hex me." Ash said.

"PICA-chu!" Pikachu jumped up onto the table.

Harry looked down at Seviper. **_"But you probably won't be able to come." _**Dumbledore raised an eye brow.

**_"There are still your school breaks." _**Seviper comforted, Harry frowned ever since the incident he and Seviper have been inseparable.

August read their faces easily; she turned to the old wizard. "And what about his Pokémon, will he be completely alone?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well I did have another goal besides enrolling Mr. Ketchum. I would like you Mrs. Shadow to teach a new subject I'm adding to the school."

Everyone looked puzzled. 'Ahhh what class would I teach, I'm only sixteen." August said shrugging.

"Char, Char."

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry can bring his Pokémon with him and since the discovery of different universes I would like for my students to be educated. I want you to teach about Pokémon. You're very familiar with the subject and looking at your file… I think you would be great at teaching and I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

Some of the teens looked at each other, August smiled. "Sure why not." She looked at Harry. "And I can keep an eye on you." She winked.

"That also leads to another dilemma." Brock said. "If it starts at age ten, then won't Harry be behind two years?"

Harry smiled, his friends were the best. They were another part of his family. They looked out for him.

"I thought of that, Harry if you don't mind, after we get your supplies, you'll have to study the first two years and during the first semester you'll have a tutor. Hermione Granger, she's in your year and exceptionally bright student. She too, is muggle born as well and I think the two of you will get along well."

"I accept the teaching position." August chirped.

Harry smiled. "And I'll attend."

"Excellent, tomorrow we'll get your supplies and then I'll send you a letter the day before the Hogwarts Express departs, also after shopping, I would like to meet Professor Oak."

Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "I'm visiting him later on tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"I'd be delighted."

May yawned. "Well I personal think that if you want any of us to get up in the morning, we might want to go to sleep."

"Technically it is morning." Max countered.

"You know WHAT I mean*!# %! !&%!#"

"Can we give you a place to stay?" Mrs. Ketchum offered.

"Oh no, I do not wish to impose and I must have a few things organized by tomorrow, I wish you all a good night." And with that, he grasped the candle and disappeared.

**Morning**

The next morning, Ash and Harry would not get up. That was fixed easily by all the water Pokémon in the house.

Dumbledore arrived at 10:00 sharp. He took Ash, Harry, their mom, and Augusto through the candle stick port key. They ended up in an ally way. Harry felt like he was going to hurl. Once everyone had gathered themselves they left the ally and entered onto the street.

"Wow." Mrs. Ketchum whispered.

"Welcome to London." Dumbledore said smiling; he led them down the street and into a tavern. Harry found that all the muggles seemed like they didn't notice the old tavern. He didn't really notice it until Dumbledore pointed it out.

They entered the tavern; luckily there were not a lot of people. Dumbledore led them behind the tavern and pulled out his wand. He tapped several bricks, once he finished, the blocks rearranged themselves into a door way. The Ketchum family gawked, August grinned wildly.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Wow that's just cool." Ash whispered.

"First I'll set up a student transfer account a Gringott's, follow me." Dumbledore took them to the Wizardry bank. The group decided it was best for just Dumbledore to go inside. The Ketchum family and August went off to the side, by a pillar.

Harry watched the wizards and witches walk in and out of Gringott's. He wished Seviper was out of his poke-ball right now but Dumbledore had told him that that could probably cause panic.

"Look mommy there's the chosen one!" Hearing this, Harry turned his head. A family of three slowly made their way through a crowd of adoring fans. Harry frowned, it seemed like they were trying to get to the bank but yet they loved the love from the crowd. His stomach suddenly jerked, the husband had the same messy, black hair like him, the wife had reddish hair but she had the exact sparkling green eyes. The boy looked like him, except he had the wife's hair and his father's eyes. He had this most horrible feeling about them.

Harry leaned against his brother, Ash seeing his brother's uneasiness; put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Then Dumbledore came out of Gringott's but he was with another man.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y..yea." Harry tore his eyes off the family and turned to his own.

"Good, here you go August. That'll get you the supplies you'll need…. And a bit of spending money." Dumbledore explained handing August a sack.

"Thanks."

"Um, but who is this?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Oh yes, this is Professor Lupin, he is the new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin here as volunteered to help you get your supplies." Dumbledore introduced.

"Hi, I'm Augusto Shadow."

"Ah yes Professor Shadow a fellow new teacher, Poke-Care am I right?" Lupin asked as they shook hands.

"That's right; I hope we can become better friends. See ya guys later." She and Lupin walked off.

"Man, can August be sane when she wants to." Ash chuckled, Pikachu's head popped out of his bag.

"PICA!"

"And now we'll begin your shopping Harry." Dumbledore said, getting back on track.

They started with the robes, Harry found them a little silly, but he respected their culture. He remand quite while the lady measured him. Next were the books, they got the books for years one through three. Harry continued to purchase other wizardry books about potions and their poisons and secretly added the fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts book. They went through the whole list until finally they reached the last and up most important, his wand.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, a very good man, he is the best." Dumbledore chirped. They entered the shop. A man sat behind a counter. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Dumbledore, it's good to see you."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I'm here to get young Harry's wand."

"Harry _Potter_?" Dumbledore fell silent.

"No, this is Harry Ketchum, the new exchange student."

"Ah, the one for the discovered dimension, come boy, which hand his your wand hand?"

"Uhhhhh."

"Which hand do you throw your Poke-ball with?" Ash suggested.

"Both really." Harry replied.

Ollivander measured both arms and then turned the many stacks of boxes. "Let's try this one." He said as he took a wand out of the box. The old wand maker handed it to Harry. "Give it a wave."

Harry did so; a box flew out and hit Ash in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Heh, sorry."

"Not that one." Ollivander took back the wand and grabbed another one, of the shelf. "How about a wand with a dragon heartstring core." He muttered to himself as he handed Harry the wand.

Harry flicked this wand; ten boxes flew out "AHH!" Pikachu hopped out of Ash's bag before he was knocked to the ground.

"Pica….chu."

Ollivander looked at the mouse Pokémon. "Intriguing, but back on task, not that wand." He took the wand from Harry as Mrs. Ketchum helped her older son up.

"Hmmm," Ollivander went to the back of the shop and pulled out a dusty box.

"Here you are." Ollivander gently took out the wand and gave it to Harry. A warm feeling went through his arm. A few red sparks leapt off his wand.

"Great! Nothing else getting thrown at me." Ash joked.

"Curious." Ollivander muttered.

"What?"

"I remember ever wand I sell, Mr. Ketchum, and the wand core that you have in your wand is a phoenix feather. There's only been one other, its brother, chose a man who has done terrible, great, horrible things. I think you will do great things as well. Anyways, my young lad, I must fix your mess." Harry paid for his wand and left the shop a little bit stunned, the others following.

"Who is the man that he was talking about?" Harry asked looking up at Dumbledore.

"You're a smart boy, do some research. I will see you at the beginning of the term; Professor Shadow has the port key. Would you like me to help find her?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, I must meet Professor Oak soon." Mrs. Ketchum replied, smiling.

"So where do you think August is?" Dumbledore inquired.

Ash chuckled. "Probably the least place we expect."

Harry laughed softly as they went off to search for their family friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Train and Dementors

**Hey People! New chapter! I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter! **

* * *

"Aghh, take the train 9¾, there's no such thing!" Harry groaned. It was the day of departure; he and August were in the train station trying to comprehend their letter. They had said their goodbyes back in Pallet town, so it was just them.

August looked between platform 10 and 9, then again. "Hmmmm, we're talking about magic right? So magical people would have to have their stuff pretty well hidden, maybe we should think like a wizard."

"I am a wizard and even with my catch up summer, I seriously do not know what to think." Harry sighed; he walked over to the wall between 9 and 10 and leaned against the wall. As soon as he touched it though, he fell through. August raised an eyebrow, she kicked Harry's cart at the wall. It went straight through it.

"Hmm, Iwasright!" She ran through the wall with her cart and came out at another platform. On the ground next to his cart, was Harry.

"Soooooo, Iwasrightandyouwerewrong!" August sang.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Okay fine, you were right." August helped him up.

"Well there's the train." August chuckled. Harry couldn't help but smile. They weaved their way through the crowd and got their heaviest trunks in the train. Harry, only carrying his messager bag, and August, with her suit case, boarded the bus.

They walked down the narrow corridor until they found an empty compartment. "This should do. " August muttered and led them in. Harry let Seviper out of his poke-ball as August put her suitcase up top on the rack. Harry took off his coat off that his mom made him wear and threw it on the seat, sitting down next to the window. Seviper slithered onto the seat and settled under Harry's jacket. August sat down across from him and let Blaze out, who instantly curled up next to her and fell asleep.

Harry took out the Fourth year Potions Book, opened to his marked page and continued to read. August pulled out her Pokémon book. This was for her class, but it wasn't handed out yet. Her class was a complete surprise for the school but she decided it was best to refresh her memory.

The train jerked as it took off; Harry could hear the cries of people giving their last farewells to their parents and children. Then the compartment door opened. Harry looked up when August greeted the newcomer.

"Hello Lupin, can't find an empty compartment?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes but I think this compartment will do if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Harry replied.

"Thank I do need to have some rest." Lupin sat down next to August, leaned against the wall. Only moments later, Harry could tell that he was a sleep.

The ride was quiet for a while, Harry was able to get through a few chapters before the door opened again. The teen looked up to see a girl, about his age, with bushy hair, at the door way.

"Can I come in; no one else will let me sit in the same compartment as them." She asked, a little nervous. Harry could tell.

August gave her the famous August lopsided grin. "Of course, I bet you can squeeze next to Seviper."

"Seviper?" The girl asked. At the mention of his name, Seviper raised his head and looked at the girl, who tried hard not to make a sound. He looked over at his trainer.

**_"Who is the girl?"_** He whispered softly.

**_"She needs a place to sit; can you move your tail?"_** Harry hushed. Seviper grunted in reply and moved his tail. The girl gave a small smile of gratitude and sat down.

"So what is it exactly?" Sevipr looked at the girl the tucked his head under Harry's coat, his trainer laughed.

"This is Seviper, my partner; he's part of a new subject at school."

"Oh! I didn't see a new book on my list."

"No sweat, its suppose to be a surprise. The text books will be handed out during class," August explained, the girl relaxed.

"Alright, where are my manners, I'm Hermione Granger, this is my cat, Crookshanks."

"I'm Augusto Shadow, this little orange lizard is Blaze, a Charmander, that sleepy fellow is Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Seviper, and Harry Ketchum." August introduced.

"Harry Ketchum, I'm suppose to tutor you."

Harry's eyes widened. "I remember! Dumbledore told me you would be helping me with my studies."

"It might help if I knew which house you're in we could make even better schedule."

"House?" Harry questioned.

"You know, you get sorted into one of the houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, the four houses of Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Actually it's our first year here. He hasn't been sorted, if that what you call it, yet."

"Really, are you an exchange student?"

"Yea, I learned about magic this summer on my birthday." Harry explained.

"So that's why you need help, only half the summer to learn, but why didn't, you know, get accepted earlier?" Hermione asked.

August smiled. "I think we can tell you, we're from a different dimension, where these guys." August said petting her sleeping Pokémon. "Live everywhere. They can be captured and trained and of course be our very best friends."

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded. She looked up for a moment. "I guess it makes a little sense. Since you were from a different dimension, your magic was somehow masked over. Wow." Hermione looked at August. "And you're going to go teach the class about your dimension right?"

"Yea," August nodded subconsciously; then looked up at Hermione. "Wait! How did you figure?"

"Your label on your suitcase it says Professor Shadow, you know since you're class is mostly about creatures, I should introduce you to the game keeper, Rubius Hagrid. He's half giant and a good friend of mine, he loves dragons."

"Oh then I think he'll think my Dratini, it's a dragon type Pokémon." August said smiling.

So their talk went on, Hermione did most of the talking about the Wizarding World. Harry imputed something he had learned and then Hermione expanded the subject. Hermione told him that the Houses each represented something, those in Gryffindor are brave, Ravenclaws are usually smart, Sytherin were sly and clever, Hufflepuff was loyal, caring and a whole mix of other things.

August remarked about how Hermione should've been in Ravenclaw. Seeing how bright she was. Harry was surprised that she also had no friends besides a boy named Neville but he also had other friends as well.

Of course August then started to chant that, 'Hermione's got dimensional friends' for a while, causing them to laugh. Their happiness continued when they bought Berty Bougth's ever flavored beans. Blaze learned the name the hard way, when he most likely got one that tasted like ear-wax.

Harry later changed into his robes and moments later after he had sat down two boys in Gryffindor colors entered the compartment. Hermione frowned. "What do you want J.J.?" She asked.

"That's James to you smart mouth." The boy who stood in front said with authority.

"Who's he?" Harry whispered.

"That's James Potter and his friend Ronald, aka Ron, Weasley." Hermione muttered.

James looked at Harry. "I don't remember your face." He stated.

"I'm a new exchange student and that's Miss Crazy over there." Harry pointed out.

"I'm a real nut crack." August cackled, flicking a nut shell at James, who ducked allowing Ron to get hit.

"Hey!"

"Do you really dare to offend The-Boy-Who-Lived?" James demanded.

"I do what I please and that even means handing out even more homework." August smiled deviously.

Before James could retort, Hermione spoke. "This is Professor Shadow and he is Professor Lupin the two new teachers at Hogwarts."

James frowned, he wasn't sure if the Shadow girl was a Professor but the other one was. Not wanting to end up on his uncle's bad side, he left the compartment, followed by Ron who gave them a sympathetic look before leaving.

Harry felt a bit relived; the name James and Potter gave him a bad feeling. A feeling that he forgot when he first met Ash, a feeling that he hated, but his brother had made him forget all of that.

The three friends continued their conversation as it started to rain. "I think we're almost there." Hermione muttered.

As soon as soon as she said that, the train slowed down all the way to a stop. Hermione peeked out and looked down the corridor; a few students were also looking around to see why they had stopped. Hermione sighed and closed the door. Then the lights went out.

"I guess we broke down."

"Probably," Harry replied shrugging.

August looked out the window and frowned as ice began to coat the glass. "Something's not right." She muttered to her-self. She noticed shadows outside the train, making her finger the Poke-ball around her neck.

"Mreow."

"Crookshanks get off of Seviper." Hermione scolded.

**_"What lovely bonding time."_** Seviper muttered. Harry giggled softly.

"Quiet." A voice order as a small light was lit. It came from Professor Lupin, from his wand to be exact.

Looming over at the door way was a dark hooded figure. It looked like a decaying body in tattered black robes.

It looked around the room until its gaze landed on Harry. Suddenly Harry felt cold, like all life was getting sucked out of him. He slid off the seat, the floor rushed at him. A voce rang in his head, shouting. Before he lost his vision he saw a brilliant flash of blue and white light. Darkness took him.

* * *

"Harry."

"HARRRY!" Harry jerked awake. He was on the floor; Seviper had curled his tail around his arm. He slowly sat up. Augusto and Blaze sat in the seat hovering over him; Hermione was on the other holding Crookshanks, the door to the compartment looked partly burned.

"Good, you woke him up." Harry looked to see the DADA Professor.

"Hi Lupin," He said softly.

Lupin nodded solemnly.

"Harry how do you feel?" He asked.

"A little bit woozy."

"You know, I promised I would look after you, it doesn't help when you faint from a dementor."

"Was that what that thing was?" Harry whispered; he looked at the others. "Did anyone else faint."

Hermione shook her head. "No, but it was extremely cold, like there was no such thing as happiness." She shivered.

"Dementors are horrible creatures; they are guards of Azkaban, a wizard prison. They feed off of happiness leaving only misery. They came aboard in search of Peter Pettigrew; he is a servant of the Dark Lord, Harry when we get to Hogwarts; I would like you to go to the infirmary."

"No, I feel fine." Harry replied, as he hefted himself onto the seat followed by Seviper. "Besides, Seviper's with me."

Lupin sighed, "Alright, here chocolate will help, I now must see to my nephew." And with handing Harry the chocolate, he left the compartment.

Harry looked at the others. "So what happened, after … Well, you know."

"Lupin sent the dementor away with a spell, but just before that, Blaze made the dementor catch on fire. You didn't tell me they had special powers." Hermione noticed.

"Heh, it's a surprise class." Augusto said sheepishly.

Harry sighed, he remembered the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked out the window, August noticed Harry's change in behavior, and then smiled.

"You know maybe I should call Ash, and tell him about this."

Harry looked at her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no you won't." August laughed hard as Harry tackled her.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Sorting

**Another chapter, Harry is to be sorted, yeah!**

* * *

Harry could not believe Hogwarts, he had rode up in the carriages with Hermione, August, Blaze, and Seviper. There was no room in the boats for him, but he didn't mind at all. He was left at the Great Hall doors, waiting for the first years. August and Hermione had gone inside, after August had spoken with Dumbledore and after Hermione had spoken with Professor McGonagall. Seviper had gone with Hermione until after his sorting.

The first years arrived pretty quickly, besides the fact that they were soaking wet. Harry felt sorry for them, yet he couldn't help but smile. Professor McGonagall took the lead.

"Now through these doors, we shall enter the Great Hall, then you shall be separated into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Sytherin. While you here your house will be like your family. The House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. To gain points you must do expectable work and good deeds, any rule breaking and you'll lose points." She paused for a moment to let it sink in. "Come we are waiting for you."

She led them into The Great Hall. Harry looked around in awe, it was amazing. He spotted Hermione on the far side with Seviper. Several people close by looked a little disturbed by the menacing snake Pokémon.

Up at the head table, Harry could see August sitting on the far left side with Lupin. Blaze, of course, in her lap. He could hear some people whispering as he passed.

"Who's he?"

"He's way too tall to be a first year."

"He's face reminds me of James."

(GASP) "You're right, just lose the glasses, dye his hair and change his eye color then, yea."

Harry mentally shook his head. He reminded kids of the kid that gives him bad vibes, great. He continued his scan. In front of the table was a stool and an old tattered hat. McGonagall walked up next stool, suddenly the hat began to, not speak, but sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone clapped; Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come up and I will place this hat on you and you will be sorted into your house, transfer first. Harry Ketchem."

Harry was startled to hear his name. He slowly he walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on him. A voice spoke to him.

_"Interesting, very interesting, so you're the one from the different dimension."_

_"Are you the hat?"_ Harry questioned.

_"Yes, but you, you have to be so complicated. You are extremely caring, and cunning. You show promise for both Sytherin and Hufflepuff, not really ambitious like you're brother. You show strategy under pressures, Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad place for you. But then you show so much courage, willing to put your life on the line for your family."_

_"Well I really don't know too much about your culture, so where ever you place me, I'm fine with it."_

_"Hum, I see a lot in you boy, more than you would understand."_

_"What?"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione's table clapped the hardest. Harry smiled, as McGonagall removed the hat from his head. He walked down all the way to Hermione; Seviper nuzzled him to some people's dismay. Hermione gave him a warm smile as he sat down.

The other kid's sorting went faster than Harry's but once everyone was settled, Dumledore stood up. "Now before we begin to feast, I would like to warn you Peter Pettigrew was seen near Dufftown. Dementors have been stationed around Hogwarts to protect the students. I must warn you it is not in a dementor's nature to be merciful. They will not hear any pleads, I'd advise you to stay away from them."

The whole hall was silent. "Now on a lighter tone, Professor Kettleburn has retired to live in peace with his remaining limbs."

Harry frowned. To live in peace with his remaining limbs, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"So there have been arrangements that Rubius Hagrid will be taking the place of The Care of Magical Creatures Class."

¾ of the hall clapped loudly, Gryffindor clapped the loudest. Harry clapped out of respect and knowing that Hermione was happy about her friend's promotion.

"Continuing on, Professor Lupin has accepted the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts." More clapping, Harry noticed that a man dressed in black robes, looked at Lupin with extreme hatred.

_"No, not hatred, loathing." _Harry thought.

Dumbledore quieted everyone down. "Lastly, our new exchange student, Mr. Harry Ketchum, comes from a different dimension. Some of you may have had heard of this, because of this discovery I have created a new class. Professor Shadow." Dumbledore indicated for August to stand. Which she did, Blaze, still in her arms. Chatter started amongst the students. Dumbledore quickly silenced the hall.

"Professor Shadow has agreed to teach the newest subject."

He allowed it to sink in. No one dared to clap; they still tried to process all that was given to them. "Now time to eat." At the end of his words, the tables bloomed with food; that caused Harry to recoil.

Hermione laughed, "It's just magic."

Harry grinned and enjoyed a good meal with Hermione and Seviper. In the middle of the meal, two older boys came over. They looked exactly alike.

"Hello mate welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Fred."

"And I'm his dashing clone, George."

"These two are trouble makers, beware." Hermione warned.

Fred made a dramatic pose. "That hurts Mione, do you have no faith in us?"

George shurgged. "Plus we mostly get the teachers and Sytherins."

Fred nudged George and whispered something to him. They they smiled wickedly and nodded. "Now if you excuse us, we must go confer with Lee."

The twins mock marched away, Hermione went back to her food muttering stuff about dangerous pranks. Harry continued to eat. Towards the end of the meal, Harry couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer.

"Hey Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Who's that man, the one glaring at Lupin."

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, the Potions teacher and Head of Sytherin. He really wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's a bit unfair; he's only lenient to Sytherins."

"Hm."

Suddenly Flinch's voice rang through the hall. "Stop That THING!" Every child in the Great Hall turned their head to see a white creature running down the aisle, Flinch trying his best to catch up.

Absol." Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Absol ran passed all the tables, skipped the steps and ran straight at the Headmaster's table.

"AB-SOL!" Absol jumped over the table, over _DUMBLEDORE _and his seat and landed safely on the other side. He trotted down, beside the table, until he reached the end where he laid down like an obedient dog next to August.

August shrugged sheepishly to say that she was sorry. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he looked at the students.

"Well off to bed."

The hall erupted in talking, Hermione led Harry and Seviper out of the hall. Harry quickly looked behind him and at the Headmaster's table, August was talking to Absol. Harry smiled and followed Hermione. He couldn't wait for his classes tomorrow.

* * *

**Yea! He's at Hogwarts!**

**WARNING**

**DUMBLEDORE IS NOT MANIPULTIVE IN THIS STORY**

**GOOD SNAPE**

**BAD PARENTS**

**AND IN DENIAL TWIN BRO!**

**GOOD DRACO**

**ETC.**


End file.
